Nada Personal
by Z e t h A m s e l
Summary: Cuando el soberano del fuego se dio la vuelta, esperaba ver los dulces ojos azules de su esposa pero en cambio encontró la figura desnuda de Toph. #Zutaang


**_N_** ada Personal

.

.

.

.

 _"La nación del fuego necesita a un gobernante justo y bondadoso"_ Decían "Zuko debe vencer a su hermana" decían, _"este es tu destino"_ decían.

 _"Esto me pasa por no tener la boca cerrada."_

Amortiguo un bostezo en la palma de su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha se frotaba los ojos cansados prominentes en bolsas y ojeras; Sokka le diría que era demasiado exagerado parecer un viejo con tan solo veinte años, sí, pero él no tenía a toda una nación que dirigir.

(— Corrección.

Él no tenía a montones de gente tras de sí para solucionar cada problema que pasaba en su territorio.

Eso fue un consuelo, al menos hasta que volviera a verse al espejo.)

Otro bostezo y juro internamente quedarse dormido en la alfombra si no llegaba pronto a su alcoba.

Ya era tarde, como de costumbre cuando salió de su despacho lleno hasta el coco con infinidades de documentos que leer y firmar; salir al aire libre del pasillo lo embotó ligeramente sintiéndose raro, algo así como esos pájaros que tienen enjaulados y que cuando dejas libres no saben cómo salir, aún así la sensación momentánea pasó tan pronto como llegó.

Abrió las puertas de su alcoba notando que Katara no estaba en la cama como de costumbre, con extrañeza barrio la habitación tratando de buscarla con pereza, aunque mucho no pudo hacer teniendo en cuenta el cansancio haciendo mella en su cuerpo.

Decidió hacer lo más sensato y comenzó a desvestirse con movimientos pesados y mecánicos, se preguntó vagamente que había pasado con su esposa hasta que el fugaz recuerdo de cierto maestro aire llegó a su cabeza, reflexiono de si debería o no ir a buscarla pero no llegó a una conclusión cuando escucho la puerta del baño resonar cuando esta se abrió.

Que raro, no había oido el sonido de la regadera cuando entró.

Con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua se volteó esperando encontrarse con la morena de ojos azules cuando sintió el mismo miembro enredarse en su boca, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando la figura desnuda de Toph entró en su campo de visión.

El corazón retumbaba en su caja torácica como tambores, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral llegando a cada extremidad de su cuerpo, sus manos se habían sentido repentinamente frías y podría asegurar que el color se había ido de su rostro.

— Oye Aang no hay toallas en-

Y por lo visto no tardó mucho tiempo en ver los mismos síntomas del shock en la propia maestra tierra.

Con los ojos desorbitados y reconociendo al instante los latidos pertenecientes al maestro fuego, la Bei Fong apresuró a cubrir -inútilmente- su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Aqunque también demasiado tarde.

— ¡¿Zuko?!

—¡Oh! ¡Espíritus! No vi nada ¡lo juro! — grito tratando de defender su falsa inocencia y cubriendo inmediatamente sus ojos.

Desgraciadamente, el moreno ya había retenido la imagen de la piel lechosa que cubría su cuerpo, la palidez de la misma cuando la luz de las velas la hacían tomar un aspecto casi fantasmal, desde el cuello en forma de cisne hasta los bultos de sus senos cuando el frío colado de la ventana endureció aquellos tiernos botones rosados, hasta su plano vientre y-

 _"Oh por Agni, para Zuko ¡para!"_

— ¡Estas mintiendo! ¿Como eres siquiera capaz de hacer eso?

— ¡No sabía que estabas aquí!

Escucho el crujido de algo hacer eco entre las paredes y descubrió sus ojos a tiempo para esquivar un trozo de piedra sacada del suelo.

Estuvo a punto de protestar cuando otro trozo igual salió volando hacia su dirección

— ¡Tu! pequeña sabandija ¡Deberías quedarte quieto para así poderte aplastar como la cucaracha que eres!

—Santo cielo — murmuró el hombre rodando en el piso escuchando como la roca se hacía añicos encima de él.

— No fue culpa mía, pensé que eras Katara.

El rojo que él mismo lucía en sus mejillas no se comparaba con el tono que ahora Toph tenía de pura rabia.

— ¡Claro! Porque las dos somos como dos gotas gemelas ¿verdad? — su puño se levantó en el aire maniobrando el metal de las barandillas de la cama con la sola intención de atacar al soberano de fuego, Zuko lo esquivó por poco rotando en el suelo viendo como este se estrellaba con la pared contigua.

— Seré una ciega chispitas ¡Pero no una tonta! — grito maniobrando de nuevo la improvisada arma.

Zuko volvió a esquivarlo saltando hacia el lado contrario de donde venía el ataque solo para hacer peor aun las cosas cuando chocó con el mojado y cálido cuerpo de la niña.

Se hizo piedra en ese instante, saltó hacia atrás nuevamente cayendo de bruces en el maltrecho piso, la cara de Toph se había transformado en algo que no tenía nombre para él, ya estaba resignado a su prematura muerte y deseo haber hecho caso a Katara cuando le dijo que se fuese a dormir temprano ese día, irónicamente no tendría que recordárselo jamás cuando estuviese sepultado a cinco metros bajo tierra.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el sudor empapando cada parte de él esperando el golpe final.

— ¿Toph?

 _"¿Eres tú Roku? ¿La? Los espíritus me escucharon después todo, oh bendito sean"_

— ¡Aang! — grito el Zuko con extremado alivio.

Toph empalideció cuando escucho la voz del maestro aire.

— ¿Zuko? ¿Que paso aquí?

— Paso que aqui nuestro amigo entró a mi habitación a espiarme mientras me bañaba — acusó la pelinegra cubriendo de nuevo sus pechos.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Pensé que estaba en mi cuarto cuando ella salió del baño y comenzó a tirarme rocas como loca

— ¿Cómo es que puedes llamarme así en esta situación? ¡No tienes vergüenza!

— ¡Bueno yo no soy el desnudo aquí!

Un sonrojo volvió a explotar en las mejillas de Toph y esta se mordió el labio con obvia vergüenza, Zuko se reprendió mentalmente por lo dicho y estaba a punto de disculparse cuando escuchó los pasos de Aang aproximarse a la femenina para después envolverla en las telas de su túnica cubriendo así su cuerpo.

Escucho un par de murmullos y varios asentimientos cuando vio a Toph salir con el rojo aún adornando su rostro.

Con la maestra fuera de su vista y Aang parado en medio de la habitación, Zuko se puso de pie tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tratar de enmendar cualquier tensión entre ellos.

—Yo-

—Tranquilo — dijo el monje dirigiendole una mirada llena de comprensión — estoy seguro que esto se le olvidará pronto.

— En verdad espero que sí — respondió arrepentido.

— Katara está en tu despacho esperando.

— Será mejor que vaya a verla.

— Si deberias.

El soberano de fuego se inclinó brevemente ante Aang en una silenciosa disculpa y se encaminó hacia la puerta con la idea de ver a su esposa y contarle que ahora tendrían que reparar la habitación designada a Toph, solo esperaba que el incidente quedará en el olvido; esto no podría ser tan malo ¿Verdad?

— Oh y Zuko — llamo Aang, este respondió de inmediato girando su cuerpo hacia él.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, desde cómo sus ojos ambarinos detectaron el puño que se aproximaba hacia él hasta la explosión de dolor que lo obligó a caer varios pasos hacia atrás cubriéndose el rostro con un gemido atorado en su garganta.

— No es nada personal — escucho decir del ultimo maestro aire cuando salió por la misma puerta abandonandolo en la soledad del piso.

Y es que si bien ninguno de los golpes que antes había fallado Toph borrarían de su mente su silueta desnuda, él estaba seguro que el de Aang si.

 **¡Mi segundo fic para este bonito Fandom! Espero en verdad que al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa :D**

 **Si les gusto, haganmelo saber en sus comentarios ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **— _Z_ eth.**


End file.
